Marauders Fairies
by Takagi Kami
Summary: Sirius, Tiago e Remo estão com problemas, até que três pequenos seres alados aparecem para ajudálos. Mas será que elas serão capazes de ajudas mais do que atrapalhar? [TPLE][RLNT] [SBOC]
1. De Dentro das Bolinhas de Cristal

**Disclaimer: **SIM, EU POSSUO HARRY POTTER! A HARRY, O TIAGO E ATÉ O BICHENTO, SÃO TODOS MEEEEUSSS! chagam os enfermeiros do hospício, sedam a moça e levam pra longe

**Prólogo: **Sirius, Tiago e Remo estão com problemas, até que três pequenos seres aparecem para ajudá-los. Mas será que elas serão capazes de ajudas mais do que atrapalhar?

**Gênero:** Romance/Humor

**Casais: **Tiago/Lílian , Remo/Ninfandora , Sirius/OC. Talvez alguns OC/OC mas isso eu verei.

**Nota:** Essa é uma fic fofinha, feita por mim só por diversão...Tá meio boboca, mas não é de se jogar fora...Tem um pouco de UA e um leve OOC... MAS LEiAM POR FAVOR! .-. e me dêem um certo crédito por ser minha primeira dos marotos!  
Ah, sim, e o Pedro vai aparecer POUQUÍSSIMO, por que eu não gosto dele!

**FADINHAS MAROTAS**

**Capítulo 1 – De dentro das bolinhas de cristal.**

Os ventos da noite uivavam em seus ouvidos, mas isso não fazia diferença alguma. Na verdade, ele nem se quer ouvia nada. Apenas fazia de tudo para parecer o mais impressionante possível, sem se importar muito se estava fazendo algo certo ou errado. Tudo o que importava era chamar a atenção de uma certa ruiva sentada nas arquibancadas.

Tiago Potter fez mais uma curva super-acentuada com a vassoura, desajeitando ainda mais seus cabelos negros. Qualquer pessoa normal teria se espatifado no chão, mas ele – Tiago Potter – nem se desequilibrou. Com mais um movimento mais gracioso, ele segurou a bolinha dourada e deu mais um rasante.

Pousou no chão com um movimento gracioso, ao mesmo tempo que a capitã do time o fez.

"Muito bem, Tiago! Ótimo tempo!"elogiou a moça cabelos castanhos e cacheados.

"Obrigado, Lucy." disse Tiago, sem prestar muita atenção nisso.

Seu olhar correu pelas arquibancadas. A pessoa em que concentrava sua atenção agora estava descendo. Ela se apressou em despentear mais os cabelos e fazer uma cara vitoriosa.

"Terminou, Lucy?" perguntou aquela jovem, se aproximando da capitã.

Os cabelos ruivos dela esvoaçavam aos ventos fortes e seus olhos brilhavam como dois faróis verdes. Era incomum ver Lílian Evans com os cabelos desarrumados daquela maneira, apesar de ser culpa do vento.

"Terminou sim, Lily. Podemos ir agora." a capitão falou, sorrindo.

"Boa noite, Evans" cumprimentou Tiago, cordialmente.

"Boa noite."devolveu a ruiva, friamente. "Então vamos indo, Lucy?"

"Ah, claro" sorriu a outra garota.

"Eu posso acompanhá-las até o castelo?"perguntou Tiago.

Lucy Workson pareceu pensar no caso, mas Lílian foi curta e grossa em sua resposta:

"Não."

Ela puxou sua amiga e elas caminharam até o castelo, sem olhar para trás. Tiago observou-as por alguns segundos, então, ergueu a mão e olhos para o pomo de ouro, que ainda se debatia.

"Por que eu ainda faço isso?"perguntou ele, para o objeto. "Porcaria!"

Ele guardou a bolinha no bolso e já ia dar um passo em direção ao castelo quando algo colidiu com sua testa, com força. Ele soltou um palavrão e olhou para baixo, para ver de que se tratava. Demorou alguns segundos até identificar uma bolinha transparente na grama verde.

Tiago se agachou, apanhou a bolinha e levantou-se. A primeira vista não passava de uma bolinha transparente, mas com uma observação mais atenta pôde notar um pequeno coração vermelho em 3D, no centro da bolinha. Ele sacudiu o objeto, mas o coraçãozinho não se mexeu. Por algum motivo que ele não poderia dizer qual, pôs a dita cuja no bolso e caminhou para o castelo.

I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I!I

"Chega pra lá, Ann,eu vou ficar do lado dele!"dizia uma garota de cabelos loiros.

"Não vai não, Carol!" brigou a outra, de cabelos negros."_eu_ vou!"

"Nada disso! Eu vou ficar do lado dele!"falou uma outra, mais morena.

Sirius Black assistia essa cena, muitíssimo divertido. Nada o divertia mais, além de infernizar Severo Snape, do que ver garotas brigando por ele. Sirius estava acompanhando as garotas até a Sala Comunal da Corvinal.

"Então, Sirius, o que vai fazer amanhã a noite?"perguntou Ann Fathery.

"Bem, Anny, eu..."começou o jovem, mas não chegou a terminar a frase.

Isso porque a professora Daphine Carittson, de porções, acabara de surgir á frente do grupo e encarava Sirius com desaprovação.

"Sr.Black, seu livro de Porções foi encontrado dentro de uma armadura no primeiro andar."informou a professora, estendendo um grosso livro para Sirius."Gostaria de pedir que o senhor pare de fazer feitiços bobos na minha aula e se dedique mais á matéria. Sabe que seu desempenho não está nada bom."

Sirius pegou o livro das mãos da professora e sorriu:

"Pode deixar, professora." Garantiu ele.

"Ótimo"

A Profª.Carittison se afastou deslizando.

"Err...Sirius...nós vamos indo então, viu?"disse Carolline Woods, dando alguns passos para trás.

"É...então depois a gente se vê, viu?" Ann reforçou, sorrindo.

"Certo..."disse Sirius, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

O jovem ficou meio perplexo, em quanto observava, elas sumindo em um corredor. Seu desempenho nas aulas estava realmente começando a prejudicar sua vida, e isso era preocupante...

Sirius se dirigiu para a sala comunal da Grifinória, mas no meio do caminho, um envelope escorregou de dentro do seu livro.

'Uma carta de uma fã!' pensou ele, apanhando o envelope.

Não parecia muito com uma carta de fã, para ser sincero, mas ele ignorou o fato e descolou o adesivo azul. Sem se espantar muito, Sirius constatou que o envelope tinha a espessura de uma caixa na parte de dentro, e continha uma bolinha transparente.

Sirius pegou a bolinha, franzindo a testa e se perguntando o que aquilo significaria. Percebeu havia uma rosa azul em 3D, que parecia flutuar o centro do objeto sem se apoiar em nada.

Ainda com a bolinha em mãos, Sirius voltou a caminhar para a sala comunal, pensando no que poderia significar aquilo.

I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I!I

A sala comunal da grifinória estava bem silenciosa á aquela hora da noite, e Remo Lupin estava aproveitando a ocasião para fazer seus deveres. Ele achou que isso fosse uma boa idéia, antes de descobrir que uma certa mocinha de cabelos cor-de-rosa não tinha a intenção de ir dormir antes dele.

"Nossa, Remo, você resolveu essa questão tão rapidinho! Eu demorei um tempão pra fazer!" disse Ninfadora Tonks, lendo a tarefa do colega por cima do ombro dele.

"Tonks, já não é hora de você ir dormir?"perguntou Remo.

"Ainda é cedo."sorriu Tonks, feliz.

Remo tentou concentrar-se em seus afazeres, mas descobriu que era impossível fazê-lo com Tonks colada nele. Respirou fundo e encarou a garota.

"Eu acho que é realmente melhor você ir dormir agora, Tonks."disse Remo, tentando parecer fraternal, mas na verdade já sem paciência.

"Por que você acha isso?"perguntou a jovem, curiosa.

Graças á Deus, a voz de Lílian Evans o livrou de responder a pergunta.

"Ninffy, sobe aqui!"chamou ela, do alto da escada, saída do dormitório feminino.

"Ok!" disse Tonks e virou-se para Remo."Amanha a gente se fala, Remo. Boa noite!"

Alegremente, ela subiu as escadas e entrou no dormitório, junto com a melhor amiga.

Remo passou alguns minutos olhando para a porta do dormitório. Tonks havia se tornado extremamente insuportável desde o inicio do ano letivo. Ela o seguia para quase todo lugar, com um cãozinho alegre.

Remo se inclinou para pegar algo em seu estojo e, quando o abriu, notou a presença de algo que não pusera ali. Era uma bolinha de transparente, que continha uma estrelinha amarela em 3D no centro. O setimanista pegou a bolinha nas mãos e a examinou, curioso, se perguntando como aquilo fora parar ali. Não teve muito tempo para pensar no assunto, pois no instante seguinte, Sirius e Tiago entram pelo buraco do retrato.

"Noite, Remo..."disseram os dois, em semelhante tom arrasado.

"Noite."devolveu Remo, desviando sua atenção da bolinha."O que há com vocês dois?"

"Evans."falou Tiago

"Aulas."disse Sirius

Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas para eles, e depois voltou a olhar para o objeto em sua mão.

"O que é isso?"perguntou Sirius se aproximando do amigo.

"Não faço ide..."começou ele, mas foi interrompido por Tiago:

"Ah! Isso me lembra...eu achei uma coisa parecida..."ele retirou a bolinha que encontrara no Campo de Quadribol do bolso.

"Estanho..."Remo pegou a outra bolinha, e olhou-a ainda mais curioso.

"Também encontrei uma..."disse Sirius, retirando outra bolinha do bolso do casaco.

Remo pousou as outras duas bolinhas na mesa, e pôs-se a examinar a de Sirius.

"O que isso quer dizer?"quis saber Tiago.

"Não faço idéia..."falou Remo, colocando a bolinha de Sirius junto das outras.

No instante em que ele fez isso, as três bolinhas emitiram um brilho que os cegou momentaneamente. Eles permaneceram com os braços diante dos olhos por alguns segundos e, quando notaram que o brilho cessara, arriscaram uma espiada. As bolinhas pareciam normais, se não fosse pelo três pequenos seres que piravam em cima delas. Possuíam no máximo 15 centímetros e formas femininas.

Em cima da bolinha de Tiago, flutuava uma menininha de cabelos cor-de-rosa, presos em altas "maria-chiquinhas", e olhos vermelho-vivos. Ela vestia roupas cor-de-rosa, com corações vermelhos, e possua asinhas de inseto. Em cima da de Sirius, flutuava uma outra menina, de longos e lisos cabelos azuis e olhos também azuis. Ela vestia um vestido verde, com rosas azuis, e também tinha asinhas de inseto. Por fim, a ultima tinha cabelos cacheados e castanhos á altura dos ombros e olhos amarelo-vivo. Suas roupas eram amarelas, cheias de estrelas, e possuía as mesmas asinhas que as outras.

Os três marotos permaneceram com a boca escancarada, e expressões estupefatas.

"KURI KURI MOSHIRU!"gritaram as três, felizes, para eles.

I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I!I

Nhaa...eu sei que ta tosco...mas, por favor, por obséquio...MANDEM REVIEWS! Pleeeeease...Mesmo que seja pra esculhambar e dizer que eu sou uma feiosa metida que não sabe escrever...EU PRECISO DE REVIEWS!


	2. Aoi, Akai e Kiroi

**Capítulo 2 –Aoi, Akai e Kiroi.**

Sirius, Tiago e Remo permaneceram abosulutamente imóveis diante das três figuras aladas, as bocas abertas e os olhos arregalados. Durante alguns segundos os três Objtos Não-Identificados e os três marotos se encararam e um vento gélido passou pela Sala Comunal.

Talvez percebendo que nenhuma reação viria dos rapazes, as "coisinhas" viraram-se umas para as outras, sorrindo.

"Miraru Karushi!" falaram, ao mesmo tempo, e depois caíram na gargalhada.

A "criaturinha" vestida de vermelho e rosa bateu as asinhas freneticamente e vôou, rápida como um raio, até Tiago e parou diante do rosto do rapaz.

"Hum...Bonitinho!"decidiu ela, sorrindo.

A que possua cabelos azuis também bateu asas, porém de forma mais delicada, e deu um girou completo em volta da cabeça de Sirius.

"Nada mal."falou ela, calmamente, um tanto apática.

A ultima a levantar vôo foi a vestida de amarelo e que pareceu ter uma consiverável dificuldade para fazê-lo. Quando conseguiu, ela examinou Remo, com seus grandes olhos amarelos.

"Eu adorar!"disse ela, feliz.

Em sua atônita surpresa, os três marotos não fizeram nada de início, mas despertaram vagarosamente. O primeiro foi Tiago: Ele segurou o "elemento ruivo" , que voava em volta dele, pelas asinhas semi-transparentese seguou-a diante dos proprios olhos.

"O que, em nome de Merlin, é você?"perguntou ele.

A ruivinha pareceu ficar irritada e sacudiu-se com tal força que obrigou Tiago a soltá-la.

"Nós somos Fadas das Planícies, se te satisfaz saber."falou ela se empenhando em esperimentar as asas, parecendo temer que Tiago as tivesse danificado.

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo despertar, e olhou a meninha de azul e verde, curioso.

"Fadas as Planícies?"repetiu ele, interrogativamente. "O que diabos...?"

"Nós somos um povo oculto, não é surpresa que você não saiba."disse a fadinha, calmamente.

"Eu nunca ouvi falar...O que exatamente vocês fazem aqui?"perguntou Remo, parecendo educadamente surpreso.

Foi aí que a ruivinha sorriu.

"Nós viemos aqui para ajudá-los!"falou ela, alegremente.

Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Ajudar?"repetiu ele, surpreso.

"Sim!" foi a vez da meninha de amarelo falar, com sua voz sonhadora e ao mesmo tempo feliz "Com nossos poderes mágicos nós ajudar a resolver os problemas de vocês!"

"Não precisamos da ajuda de um trio de bichinhos coloridos!"falou Sirius, parecendo quase revoltado com a ideia.

"Seu idiota!"falou a menina de cabelos azuis, asperamente. "Nós estamos aqui para ajuda e é assim que você agradece?"

"Ela tem razão, Almofadinhas, meu caro."falou Tiago, que ao contrario de Sirius, parecia um empresário prestes a fazer um grande empreendimento. "As adoráveis senhoritas só estão aqui para nos ajudar. Devemos agradece-las!"

A ruivinha sorriu mais abertamente ainda.

"Eu sabia que estava fazendo a escolha certa quando escolhi você, Tiago Potter!"falou ela.

"Como assim "escolheu"? E como sabe o meu nome?"Tiago surpreendeu-se.

"É claro! Eu escolhi ajudar você, entre todos os humanos que precisavam de ajuda!"falou ela. "E eu sei tudo sobre você. Assim como Aoi e Kiroi sabem tudo sobre seus dois amigos."

"Aoi e Kiroi?"disse Remo, talvez notando que Tiago ainda tentava entender o que ela dessera.

"Nós não nos apresentar!"disse a menina de amarelo, parecendo achar aquilo mortalmente terrivel. "Me se chama Kiroi!" (NOTA: Kiroi – amarelo, em japonês)

"Eu sou Akai."disse a ruiva. (NOTA: Akai – vermelho, em japonês)

"Me chamo Aoi."falou a ultima menina. (NOTA: Aoi- azul, em japonês)

"Prazer em conhecê-las." Falou Remo, educadamente.

"Então, vocês vão nos ajudar, não é?"falou Tiago, novamente parecendo um empresário.

"Sim, nós vamos!"disse Akari, sorrindo. "Eu o ajudarei a conquistar Lílian Evans!"

Tiago abriu um sorriso enorme, demonstrando que aquilo era exatamente o que ele esperava que a fadinha falasse.

"Me ajudar Remo a tirar Tonks de perto!"falou Kiroi, animada.

"E eu acho que devo ensiná-la a falar inglês direito."disse Remo, gentilmente, mas por dentro muito aliviado por ter ajuda em relação àquele assunto.

"Eu vou ajudar você a se concentrar nos estudos, Sirius Black."falou Aoi, impassível, para Sirius.

"Por quê você não é animadinha como as outras?"perguntou Sirius, aparentemente ainda incomodado com o fato da fada tê-lo chamado de idiota.

"Porque eu não tenho motivo pra ficar sorrindo como boba."respondeu Aoi.

Aquilo foi suficiente para manter Sirius calado.

"Está tarde, rapazes. É melhor irmos para a cama."falou Remo, sabiamente, tentando ignorar Kiroi que esvoaçava a sua volta.

Tiago soltou um grande bocejo e se espreguiçou.

"É mesmo, e eu ainda estou com o uniforme de quadribol." disse ele.

Os três marotos concordaram em subir para o dormitório, com suas respectivas "guardiãs" voando sobre seus ombros. Chegando ao aposento, onde Pedro já estava no 10º sono, Remo se pôs a guardar os livros no malão.

"Remo-chiiyu estudar muito."falou Kiroi, espiando o que Remo fazia por cima do ombro dele.

"É, eu estudo bastante."sorriu Remo. "Mas o que significa 'Chiiyu'?"

"É uma forma carinhosa de tratar os outros, lá em Kawarin."respondeu Kiroi.

"Vai se interessante aprender a cultura do seu povo."falou Remo.

Enquanto isso, Tiago se dirigia ao banheiro, quando notou Akai voando ao seu lado.

"Akai...será que você podia me dar licença...eu vou tomar banho."disse o rapaz, olhando para ela.

Akari deu uma volta em loop e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Mas volte logo, Tiago-chiiya!"falou ela. (não é "chiiyu" como o que a Kiroi disse, mas sim "chiiya" mesmo)

'Vai ser bem complicado...'pensou Tiago, entrando no banheiro.

"Tem meias aqui que não são lavadas há _séculos_, Sirius Black!"exclamou Aoi, voando em volta do malão do rapaz.

"Você tem algo contra?"murmurou Sirius, cansadamente, se atirando na cama, após ter vestido o pijama.

"Você devia lavá-las! Isso é anti-higiênico!"resmungou Aoi, com repugnância.

"Ah, cala a boca."resmungou Sirius, arrumando o lençol sobre si mesmo e enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Aoi o mirou por um tempo e então, dignamente, pousou no travesseiro ao seu lado e deitou-se ali. Kiroi havia feito o mesmo no travesseiro de Remo, e agora jazia encolhida ao lado da cabeça do "protegido".

Depois de um tempo, Tiago sentou-se na própria cama, já vestindo o pijama.

"Isso é engraçado..."riu Tiago.

"O que é engraçado, Tiago-chiiya?"perguntou Akai, deitando-se no travesseiro dele também.

"Três caras de 17 anos tendo fadinhas madrinhas..."comentou Tiago, parecendo achar isso cômico.

"Não há nada de errado nisso, Tiago-chiiya."falou Akari com os olhos serenamente fechados e um sorriso nos lábios.

I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I!I

BEM...Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Obrigada pelas reviews, mas hoje eu não posso agradecer a cada um individualmente. Na proxima eu agradeço direitinho, é que hoj eeu to nas ultimas mesmo...

Desculpem pelos erros ortgráficos...minha BETA desapareceu de vista...odeio quando ela faz isso...Bem, é só isso...

DEIXEM REVIEWS/O/


	3. Primeiras Ajudas

**Capítulo 3 – Primeiras "Ajudas".**

Os raios de sol entravam timidamente pelas janelas do dormitório quando a manhã banhou os terrenos da escola. Tiago foi acordado quando sentiu alguma coisa caminhando sobre seu peito e, instintivamente, tento abater essa "alguma coisa" com uma tapa.

"Ah! Tiago-chiiya!"uma vozinha fina gritou, quando Tiago sentiu os pés deixarem seu peito, pouco antes da tapa, que não acertou nada.

O rapaz abriu os olhos, para vislumbrar a fadinha que batia as asinhas irritadamente diante de seus olhos.

"Ah!"sobressaltou-se o rapaz sentando-se na cama.

Durante alguns segundos se perguntou o que era aquilo, mas depois as lembranças da noite anterior vieram a sua mente e entendeu.

"Ah, foi mal,Akai."falou ele, coçando olho e apanhando os óculos.

"Ah, tudo bem..."suspirou a fada, parecendo conformada. "É melhor levantar logo, Sirius, Remo e aquele outro já desceram."

Ao ouvir isso, Tiago ergue-se da cama, meio indignado com o fato de seus amigos não terem esperado por ele. Rapidamente, ele trocou de roupa e desceu para a sala comunal, com Akai voando sobre seu ombro.

"Ah, aí está você."disse Sirius, que estava sentado no sofá, virando-se para ele. Aoi estava sentada, com classe, sobre seu ombro.

"Estávamos esperando você para tomar café."disse Remo, que estava ao lado do outro rapaz. Kiroi voava a volta dele, espiando, animada, as pessoas que ainda estavam no aposento.

"Qual é a nossa aula agora?"perguntou Pedro Pettigrew, que estava de pé na frente deles. Tiago percebeu que ele não parecia dar importância as fadinhas.

"Porções."informou Remo, erguendo-se do sofá.

"Droga!"xingou Sirius, erguendo-se tão rapidamente que faz Aoi se desequilibrar e cair para trás. A fadinha recuperou-se do susto e bateu as asinhas, no meio da queda. Ela fez um movimento rápido com a mão e Sirius inclinou rapidamente a cabeça para o lado, como se tivesse levado uma bofetada. "Por que fez isso?"

A fada simplesmente recuperou a postura e sentou-se no ombro dele novamente.

"Com quem está falando, Sirius?"perguntou Pedro, parecendo amedrontado.

"Ele não pode nos ver."falou Aoi, calmamente, ao ouvido de Sirius, que franziu o cenho.

"Com ninguém..."disse ele, olhando feio para Aoi.

Pedro pareceu educadamente conformado com a resposta.

"Então, vamos descer logo, não é?" disse Remo, erguendo-se também.

Os quadro marotos se dirigiram ao Salão Principal, com as três fadinhas esvoaçando a sua volta. Quando chegaram ao pé da escada de mármore, ouviram uma voz:

"Remo!"

Eles virara rapidamente o rosto, para encontrar Ninfandora Tonks descendo as escadas correndo.

Remo olhou significativamente para Kiroi.

"Deixa comigo, Remo-chiiyu!"falou ela, parecendo decidida e voou rapidinho até ficar na frente de Remo. "Kariru Mushiyu Kiroi-yu!"

Ela disse isso sacudindo as pequenas mãozinhas para Tonks. Um brilho amarelo-vivo cintilou até a garota e, quando a atingiu, pareceu faze-la perder o equilíbrio. Com isso, Tonks atrapalhou-se completamente e acabou se chocando com força contra Remo. O rapaz, que não estava preparado para aquilo, perdeu o equilíbrio tanto quando ela e caiu no chão, levando-a com sigo.

"Ops..."faz Kiroi, olhando-os.

Os rostos de Tonks e Remo estavam muito próximos, sem contar que ela estava _em cima_ dele. O maroto não podia estar mais vermelho e a metamorfomaga não podia estar mais satisfeita. Remo sentia o pulsar acelerado das próprias veias durante o tempo que Ninfandora permaneceu em cima dele. Quando conseguiu se recuperar, ele sussurrou para a moça de cabelos cor-de-rosa:

"Tonks...poderia sair de cima de mim, por favor?"perguntou ele, tentando parecer calmo.

A garota riu de leve e levantou-se. Remo também se levantou, evitando o olhar nos olhos dela.

"Ninffy! Que é que você está fazendo com _eles_?"perguntou uma voz.

Lílian Evans estava caminhando na direção deles, ladeada por sua amiga Lucy Workson.

"Só estava falando com o Remo."informou Tonks, sorrindo.

"Akai...acha que pode fazer a Evans tropeçar e cair nos meus braços?"sussurrou Tiago para a fada.

"É claro!"falou ela. "Kariru Mushiya Akai-yu!"

Ela brandiu as mãozinhas para Lílian e, imediatamente, a ruiva pareceu perder o controle dos próprios pés e deu 'saltinhos' tropeçados até Tiago. Quando chegou perto do rapaz, ela chocou-se contra ele, mas de maneira bem leve, permitindo que o rapaz a segurasse.

"Isso!"festejou Akai, batendo as asinhas, feliz.

Lílian, parecendo confusa, ergueu os olhos para Tiago. Ele viu nos olhos dela que seu cérebro parecia estar funcionando devagar por causa do susto, e por isso ela não havia se afastado dele ou dado-lhe um tapa. Os lábios dela estavam meio entreabertos, enquanto ela encarava os olhos castanho-esverdeados de Tiago, e os segundos se arrastaram até o momento em que ela 'acordou'.

"O que...diabos..."começou ela exasperada, afastando-se do rapaz, quase caindo para trás.

"Acidentes acontecem, Evans."falou Tiago sem conseguir ocultar um sorriso largo.

Sua amiga, Lucy, parecia se segurar para não cair na gargalhada e Tonks também estava achando bastante graça.

"Vamos."disse Lílian, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra aos marotos, e começou a caminhar em direção ao Salão Principal.

Quando as garotas desapareceram de vista, Sirius deixou-se levar por um quase histérico acesso de risos. Tiago olhava para o acesso do amigo, como se fosse a coisa que ele mais apreciava fazer o mundo, mas seu pensamento ainda estava na ruiva. Remo, porem, tinha uma gigantesca cara de desgosto.

"Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui?"perguntou Pedro, parecendo desnorteado.

"É uma longa história, Pedro..."disse Remo.

"Ah...Remo-chiiyu, sinto muito...Eu não sei como pude errar aquele encantamento..."falou Kiroi, parecendo deprimida.

"Está tudo bem, Kiroi, sem problemas." tranqüilizou o rapaz, ainda parecendo desgostoso.

"Eu tenho que é que agradecer você, Akai. Ótimo trabalho."falou Tiago conseguindo controlar o tamanho do sorriso em seu rosto.

"Estou aqui pra isso, Tiago-chiiya!"falou Akari, piscando.,

"Já está na hora de você parar de rir."falou Aoi, olhando Sirius com descaso.

"Você quer me deixar ser feliz?"disse o rapaz, entre uma risada e outra, já com lágrimas nos olhos

"Mas com quem é que vocês estão falando?"perguntou Pedro, parecendo agora extremamente assustado.

"Deixa pra lá, Pedro..."falaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

**I!I!I!I!I!I!I**

Oiee!  
Aqui está o capítulo 3, finalmente! Eu sei que demorou um pouquinho, mas é a vida...sabe? tantas coisas...Bem, em fim, Eu espero que tenham gostado. A "ajuda" da Aoi vai ser no próximo capítulo, ok? Tadinho do Sirius...

Ah, bem, aqui vão os agradecimentos.

**Tainah: **Realmente, muito engraçado, né? Chega a ser meio ridículo...mas é por uma boa causa. Thanks pela review!

**Gabizinha Black: **Ah, que bom que gostou! A Aoi também é minha preferida...XD ela é totalmente ela. Brigada pela review!

**22K: **Nhá, brigada pelos elogios á fic é muito bom saber que estou agradando! Thank you!

**Flavinha Greeneye: **(Ah, eu devo ter escrito o nome errado ) Nhá! Que bom que está gostando! E, sim, você acertou: eu sou SUPER fã dos marotos e de anime & manga (OTAKU 4EVAH!). Ah, eu me sentiria muito agradecida se você betasse essa fic pra mim...minha beta tomou chá de sumiço e faz tempo que eu não vejo ela no MSN...qual é o seu MSN? E thank you!

**ArthurCadarn/Lemon: **Oie! Nha, fico feliz em saber que está gostando/o/ Essas três vão aprontar muitas na escola...Tudo para ajudar seus mestres! (pelo menos a Akai vai. Já a Aoi, é mais fácil ser engolida pela própria presilha de cabelo do que ajudar o Sirius. E a Kiroi, bem, coitadinha, ela é meio tonta...) Acho que to falando demais, né? Oh, desculpe-me! E thanky you pela review!

Bem...acho que é só...(nota mental: PARAR DE FALAR INGLÊS NO MEIO DAS FRAZES!)

Então, até o próximo capítulo, para dizermos juntos "KURI KURI MOSHIRU"!

(oh, que original...)


	4. Ajuda Dolorosa

**Capítulo 4 – Ajuda dolorosa.  
**

Sirius não parou de rir até eles chegarem diante da mesa da grifinória, quando o rapaz encontrou outra distração: a comida. Após o café, eles seguiram para a aula de Porções. Eles ainda cursavam essa matéria porque para Remo, que esperava ser curandeiro do St.Mungus, Porções era exigida nos N.I.E.M.s, e, é claro, eles não deixariam o amigo sozinho. Mas Sirius se arrependia amargamente o dia em que concordara em continuar com Porções, pois simplesmente odiava a matéria e quanto á professora, ele não odiava menos.

Quando eles entraram na masmorra, encontraram a profª.Daphine Carittson, encarando os alunos que entravam, por trás da longa franja negra.

Sirius fez menção de sentar-se entre Remo e Tiago, mas ouviu uma voz ao seu ouvido:

"Sente-se com os Lufa-lufas."ordenou Aoi.

O rapaz olhou-a como se ela fosse louca.

"Por que eu faria isso?"perguntou ele, em voz baixa.

"Porque se ficar perto dos seus amigos, não vai conseguir prestar atenção ao que está fazendo. Vá logo para a bancada dos Lufa-lufas!" ordenou a fada, novamente.

"Você só pode estar ficando biruta."disse Sirius, sentando-se.

"Faça o que eu mandei!"vociferou Aoi.

"Não mesmo."falou Sirius firme.

"É melhor me escutar, seu idiota cabeludo!"a fada ergueu vôo dos ombros de Sirius para encara-lo.

"Idiota cabeludo?"repetiu Sirius, em voz alta, fazendo muitos olhares se voltarem para ele. "Seu insetinho azul!"

Aoi arregalou os olhos e depois os estreitou. Imediatamente, Sirius sentiu uma forte pontada no traseiro, como se tivesse sentado sobre uma lança.

"Ai!"berrou ele, levantando-se. "Que foi isso?"

Aoi sorriu satisfeita e malignamente, enquanto a Profª. Carittson deslizava ao seu encontro.

"Algum problema, Sr.Black?"perguntou ela, séria.

"Não, nenhum professora."disse Sirius, sem tirar os olhos furiosos de Aoi.

"Para a mesa dos Lufa-lufas."disse a fada, simplesmente.

Sirius pegou suas coisas e jogou-a sobre o espaço vazio á mesa dos Lufa-lufas. Os três garotos arregalaram os olhos e a menina soltou um gritinho.

"Que foi? Nunca viram um grifinório não?"perguntou ele, com selvageria, encarando-os.

Os quatro trataram de ficar calados e olharem para seus próprios caldeirões.

"Bem, quero para hoje a porção do Troca-Troca, que permite que duas pessoas troquem de corpo. Para que a porção funcione corretamente, é preciso ter um pedaço do corpo das duas pessoas" a Profª. Carittson começou, caminhando pela sala. "Mas, como não queremos gracinhas – ela lançou a Sirius um olhar furtivo- , esses ingredientes não serão adicionados."

Com um movimento rápido da varinha da professora, palavras surgiram no quadro-negro.

"Aí estão as instruções, podem começar."disse ela, sentando-se em sua mesa.

Sirius, que não estivera nem olhando para a professora, não se manifestou de forma alguma com a ordem da mesma. Mas se arrependeu de ter feito isso quando sentiu seu traseiro ser espetado novamente por uma lança invisível.

"Ai!"fez ele, um tanto quanto alto, e olhou para Aoi, que estava sentada na borda do caldeirão. "O que foi agora?"

"O que está esperando para começar?"falou a fada, irritada.

"Começar o quê...?"perguntou ele e sentiu outra espetada.

"Seu neandertal! A porção, é claro!"disse Aoi, parecendo cada fez mais furiosa. "COMEÇE!"

"Por que eu deveria?"perguntou Sirius, em desafio.

"Porque até agora eu só tenho acertado suas nádegas, mas eu posso mirar bem no meio delas da próxima vez."ameaçou Aoi.

Sirius arregalou os olhos e, bastante intimidado com a idéia de ter uma lança enfiada no...er, bem, ele começou a fazer a porção.

"Leia as instruções de novo."falou Aoi, quando Sirius se preparava para pôr o rabo de camaleão na porção.

"Por que?"perguntou o rapaz, secamente.

"Porque você vai errar se não lê-las."falou Aoi.

"Não vou não."disse Sirius voltando sua atenção ao rabo de camaleão e, então, sentiu outra pontada na nádega esquerda.

"LEIA!"ordenou Aoi.

O rapaz não teve outra opção se não reler as intruções. Durante todo o preparo da porção, Sirius levava ocasionais "espetadas" por causa de seu desleixo, mas graças a Merlin, nenhuma delas acertara outro canto alem das nádegas do rapaz.

"É a primeira vez que você consegue fazer sua porção sem explodir o caldeirão, deixar um colega debilitado ou fazer alguma cosia sumir! Parabéns, Sr.Black!" falou a Profª. Carittson parecendo realmente satisfeita ao receber o frasco contendo a porção do Troca-Troca de Sirius. "Dez pontos para grifinória pela sua dedicação!"

Sirius sorriu e fez uma mesura para a professora antes de sair da sala para se reunir aos outros marotos.

"O que foi aquilo, Sirius?"perguntou Tiago, parecendo realmente surpreso.

"Aquilo o quê?"perguntou o rapaz.

"Você indo se sentar com os Lufa-lufas e fazendo a porção direitinho. É algo que vai ficar para a história!"respondeu o outro garoto, parecendo não acreditar.

"Ah...isso foi coisa da..."ele começou, mas Aoi o interrompeu com um discreto beliscão no ombro. "Foi vontade de ser um bom menino...Cansei de levar bomba em Porções, sabem?"

Remo lançou um olhar desconfiado a Sirius, antes de partir na frente, com Tiago, para a próxima aula.

"Aoi..."chamou Sirius, quando os três estavam um pouco afastados.

"Sim?"disse a fada.

"Obrigado."

Aoi corou um pouco, antes de se acomodar melhor no ombro de Sirius e encostar a cabeça no pescoço dele.

**I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I  
**

Oieee!

Ah, povo, desculpa pela demora com esse capítulo...eu to tão eufórica e tão apaixonada que nem consigo pensar em outra coisa!

Bem, demorou mais chegou, heim? Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever...

O próximo vai estar saindo logo logo, eu espero...Desculpem se sele foi tão exclusivo do Sirius...é que...sei lahXD

Bem...aqui os agradecimentooos:

**Bebely Black: **Pois é, SCC 4evah! o/ Obrigada pela review e que bom que está achando legal!  
**Flavinha Greeneye: **Ah, que bom que está gostando...fico muito feliz em saber! Não cosegui add o seu MSN ainda porque eu mesma não tenho entrado muito...Mas quando eu entrar, de add, viu? Brigada pela review e bejus!  
**Tainah:** A Kiroi é meio bobinha...ela tenta ajuda, mas não consegue! O Remo que se cuide, porque ela vai fazer exatamente o contrario do que ele desejou! A Aoi é meio cabeça-dura, mas só precisa de um homem que saiba domá-la ; E o Tiago...bem, ele vai faturar muito com essa históriaXD  
Que bom que está gostando! Obrigada pela review! Bejus!

Acho que é só...obrigada a todos que lêem a fic...  
Tchauzinho

E até o próximo capítulo para dizermos juntos "KURI KURI MOSHIRU"! (isso vai ficar aí até eu cansarXD)

Beijus!


	5. A Bolha

**Capítulo 5 - A Bolha**

Naquela noite, a sala comunal estava um tanto quanto barulhenta. Não seria possível, para qualquer aluno normal, se concentrar em algo como dever ou estudo. E foi isso o que os marotos constataram entrarem na sala comunal, apos um banho.

"Meu Merlin!"exclamou Remo. "Que baderna!"

"É Sexta-feira, Aluado, e amanhã tem Hogsmead." Disse Tiago, cujos olhos correram pela sala á procura de Lílian e a encontraram jogando xadrez contra Lucy.

"Acho que não faz sentido tentar estudar."falou Sirius, animado, avançando para o baralho de Snap Explosivo.

"Nada disso." Falou a voz autoritária de Aoi em seu ouvido. "Você vai estudar, sim! Tem um relatório de Herbologia pra fazer, lembra?"

"Ta brincando?"o rapaz virou a cabeça para ela, incrédulo. "Não consigo ouvir nem meus pensamentos aqui!"

Ele sentiu uma nova pontada no traseiro.

"Sirius Black."sibilou a fada, séria.

Ele olhou para Remo e Tiago, buscando ajuda.

"Você ouviu a fada."disse Tiago, achando muito graça no fato de Sirius estar perdendo moral para um ser de 15 centímetros.

"Ela só quer o seu bem."falou Remo, que mantinha um olhar apreensivo em Tonks.

Sirius não teve outra opção se não seguir para uma mesa no canto. Ele sentou-se na cadeira e apanhou pergaminhos, pena, tinteiro e o livro de Herbologia. Após lançar um olhar de soslaio para Aoi, ele molhou a pena no tinteiro e pousou-a no topo de pergaminho.

"Qual é o problema?"perguntou Aoi, após notar que ele se mantivera imóvel por quase um minuto.

"Como você espera que eu me concentre aqui?'"perguntou ele, olhando-a, com raiva.

A fada não respondeu de imediato, mas depois entoou:

"Karirum Mareri!"

Algo semelhante á uma bolha azulada surgiu na palma da mão de Aoi e cresceu até envolver Sirius e metade da mesa. O som á volta parou completamente.

"Demais..."disse o rapaz, estendendo a mão para tocar a bolha e percebendo que era sólida como acrílico.

"Bobagem."falou Aoi, balançando a mão e voando até o tinteiro de Sirius. "Agora pode começar."

A fada sentou-se a borda do potinho aberto, elegantemente.

"Você vai acabar caindo na tinta."advertiu Sirius.

"Não sou idiota."disse ela, sem olha-lo. "Comece."

Sirius voltou-se para o pergaminho e escreveu as cinco primeiras linhas do relatório. Após isso, ele ergueu os olhos para olhar pra a 'guardiã'.

A luz das chamas que vinha da lareira incidia diretamente no rosto dela, dando a ele uma tonalidade avermelhada vibrante. As longas mechas de cabelos azuis moldavam-lhe a face delicadamente, contrastando as íris azuis que brilhavam em rubi por causa das chamas. Apesar do tamanho, ela estava encantadora.

"Aoi..."chamou ele, descansando a pena, sem desviar os olhos dela

"Quê?"perguntou ela, sem olha-lo.

"Já disseram que você é muito bonita?"

Aquilo pareceu abalar as estruturas da fada. Ela perdeu completamente a pose austera, arregalou os olhos e permaneceu assim uma fração de segundo, antes perder o equilíbrio e cair de costas na tinta do tinteiro.

"Você está bem?"perguntou Sirius, preocupado.

A fada bateu as asas de inseto e ergueu-se do tinteiro, com o longo vestido azul manchado de negro, assim como cada parte de seu pequeno corpo. Um estralar de dedos, e a tinta sumira.

"Ah...não faça mais isso..."disse ela.

Foi quando Sirius notou que a face da fada estava tingida de rubro e ela parecia se forçar a se concentrar nos cabelos.

"Sinto muito."falou ele, voltando para relatório.

**I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!**

"Ah, Lily!" Tiago ouviu a voz de Lucy exclamar. "Você sempre ganha! Nem vale a pena jogar com você."

O rapaz virou o rosto a tempo de ver Lílian abrir um sorriso.

"Acho que eu tenho jeito pra isso."disso ela.

Uma mente iluminou a mente de Tiago, como um vaga-lume extra-turbinado, e ele seguiu até a mesa das garotas.

"Duvido que você ganhe de mim."o rapaz disse, alto o suficiente para ambas ouvirem.

A ruiva virou-se imediatamente para ele, com raiva.

"Quê disse?"

"Duvido que você ganhe do melhor jogador de xadrez da grifinória." repetiu ele, presunçoso.

"Mas você é uma meleca no xadrez!"sussurrou Remo, para que só Tiago pudesse ouvir.

"Eu sei."Tiago cochichou de volta. "O que me diz, Evans?"

Lílian o olhou com mais ódio do que nunca.

"Eu ganho de você com facilidade."disse ela.

"Então, por que não fazemos uma aposta?"falou Tiago, sorrindo. "Se eu ganhar, você sai comigo."

A ruiva arregalou os olhos e isso só serviu para por mais ódio no rosto dela, mas dessa vez, com um brilho de desafio.

"Certo. Mas eu ganhar, você beija Severo Snape."falou ela.

Remo olhou assustado para Tiago, mas o sorriso dele não fraquejava.

"Okay."falou ele.

Ele sentou-se, olhando fixamente para Lílian, e jogou a mão, com uma intencional falta de cuidado, sobre sua torre. A pesa soltou um grito e caiu no chão.

"Ops."disse o rapaz, sem desgrudar os olhos de Lílian, e logo após se abaixando para apanhar o objeto.

"Uma ótima idéia, Tiago-chiiya!" disse Akai, que permanecera no bolso de Tiago por todo esse tempo, finalmente saindo do 'abrigo'.

"Obrigada."falou o rapaz, sussurrando. "Você me ajuda a ganhar essa?"

"Com certeza!"garantiu a fadinha, dando um loop animado.

Tiago piscou para ela, pegou a torre que gemia no chão e endireitou-se na cadeira.

"Prontinho."sorriu ele, repondo a peça no lugar.

Lílian o olhou com desconfiança no olhar.

"Certo..."

"Então, vamos jogar?"

**I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!**

Oie, galera!

Desculpa a demora, mas sabem como é, né...a vida, as provas e o amor...demorou mais chegou ""

Espero que tenham gostado desse cap...no próximo, veremos mais uma ajuda de Akai...Lílian vai desejar nunca ter nascido...

Bem, acho que é isso...

Perdão pela demora novamente e aqui vão meus agradecimentos:

**Flavinha Greeneye:** Hihi, vem muuuuito L/T por ai, linda, nem esquenta...Eu amo eles a lot XD  
Yeah...me in love...adoro estar asssiiim...  
E acabei de add no MSN...espero q tenha dado certo!

**Tainah**: Hehehe...ele ta mesmo pagando por todos os pecados...e olha que eles são MUITOS XD  
O Sirius como bom menino só por causa da Aoi mesmo...mas eu também prefiro ele malzinho XD

**Belle Potter: **Uh, que bom que gostou xD Essas fadinha me deram um gosto de fazer...acho que são as personagens que eu mais gostei de fazer em toda a vida...Thanks!

Bem...isso é tudo, pessoal...

E até o próximo capítulo para dizermos juntos "KURI KURI MOSHIRU"!  
(eeeeita, plágio doido XD)

Bejaaaao!


	6. “Trapaceando” no xadrez

**Capítulo 6 – "Trapaceando" no xadrez.**

Olhando furiosa para Tiago, Lílian entoou:

"Peão para G-6".

A peça branco-creme obedeceu, imediatamente. Tiago olhou pelo canto do olho para Akai, que batinha as asinhas ao seu lado.

"Manda aquele peão para C-7" disse a fadinha, ao ouvido dele.

"Peão para C-7." mandou Tiago e observou a peça se mover.

O jogo se seguiu dessa maneira. Akai falando instruções ao ouvido de Tiago e o rapaz a obedecendo, discretamente, sem que Lílian suspeitasse de nada.

O sorriso confiante, divertido e calmo de Tiago não se alterava em momento algum, mesmo quando Lílian estava em "Xeque". Ele (ou melhor, Akai) sempre arranjava maneiras mirabolantes de escapar das situações mais feias, o que deixava a ruiva cada vez mais furiosa.

Lucy observava a cena assombrada, pois nunca, em vida, vira Lílian perdendo para alguém em xadrez. Mesmo sendo realmente muito boa, Tiago (e Akai) estava realmente começando a levar a melhor e, percebendo isso, Lílian ficava cada vez mais nervosa. Isso era notável por ela recuperara um antigo vício: roer as unhas.

As unhas da mão direita estavam completamente destruídas e as da mão esquerda já estavam tendo o mesmo destino, quando Tiago deu o golpe de misericórdia:

"Bispo para H-1" falou ele e seu bispo golpeou o rei de Lílian tal força que ele se despedaçou.

A ruiva não tirou os olhos verdes do tabuleiro durante alguns segundos, enquanto Tiago exibia um sorriso assustadoramente vitorioso.

"Então...estarei te esperando para irmos a Hogsmead juntos."disse ele, calmamente, e se levantou da cadeira.

Lílian não disse nada, mas ele pode sentir o olhar dela em suas costas quando o rapaz se dirigiu á Remo, que no meio do jogo havia resolvido terminar o dever de porções.

"E então, como é que foi?"perguntou o rapaz, sem erguer os olhos do pergaminho no qual escrevia avidamente.

"Melhor impossível." Respondeu Tiago, sentado-se defronte ao amigo, tranquilamente. "Graças á Akai." Ele olhou com quase admiração para a fadinha.

"Foi bastante fácil."disse ela, sorrindo.

"Ela já está parecendo você."disse Remo, ainda sem olhar para Tiago.

"E onde está Kiroi?"quis saber o rapaz, após uma risada.

"Ali, brincando perto do fogo." Respondeu Remo, apontando para o brilho amarelo-vivo que rodeava as chamas crepitantes da lareira. "Eu avisei para ela que é perigoso, mas ela não ouviu."

Tiago riu novamente.

As horas voaram sobre a sala comunal da grifinória. Tiago havia se posto a jogar Snap explosivo com Pedro e depois, decidindo que estava cansado de ganhar todas, subiu para o dormitório. Pedro, parecendo bem sonolento, também o fez.

Restavam então poucas pessoas na sala comunal. Apenas Remo, Ninfandora Tonks (que mordia a pena pensando no que escrever e tinha uma cara bastante confusa), Sirius e um punhado de aluninhos do primeiro ano, que contavam histórias de terror baixinho, soltando gritinhos ocasionais.

Sirius se aproximou de Remo, com Aoi sobre o ombro. Ele tinha uma expressão de extremo cansaço, de quem trabalhara horas sem descanso, mesclada com algo semelhante a horror.

"O que houve?"perguntou Remo, vendo a cara do amigo.

"Aoi...Ela me fez ler milhares de vezes o terceiro capítulo Herbologia."disse ele, sombriamente.

"Os NIEMs estão próximos, Sirius. Você precisa estudar."afirmou a fada, séria.

"Vou ter _pesadelos _com aquela samambaia cheia de pústulas vermelhas!"o garoto disse, olhando-a.

"É _meleonítia._" rosnou Aoi. "Isso prova que você não sabe de nada. Vamos estudar de novo depois."

Sirius escondeu o rosto nas mãos durante alguns segundos e depois falou, com voz pastosa:

"Vou me deitar...eu mereço um descanso..."

Dizendo isso, o rapaz subiu para o dormiório.

Depois de um tempo, os alunos do primeiro ano subiram para seu dormitório (alguns dos quais exibindo calças molhadas e marcas de unhas no rosto), deixando o salão comunal mergulhando em um silencio quase absoluto, quebrado apenas pelo crepitar do fogo na lareira e pelas reclamações ocasionais de Tonks.

Talvez decidindo que o fogo já não era tão impressiona mente, Kiroi atravessou a sala com suas asinhas de inseto e pousou diante do pergaminho que Remo escrevia, o qual já tinha mais de dois metros e meio.

"Ah, Kiroi, que bom que está aqui."disse o rapaz, erguendo, discretamente, os olhos para ela.

"Remo-chiiyu querer alguma coisa?" perguntou a fadinha.

"Na verdade, Kiroi, eu queria que você desse um jeito de fazer a Tonks ir dormir..."falou Remo. "Sabe, eu não consigo me concentrar com ela aqui."

"Sim, Remo-chiiyu!" falou ela, animadamente.

A fadinha bateu as asinhas, desajeitadamente, e ergueu as mãos a mãozinhas abertas para Tonks.

"Minharu Kirahu Kiroi!" falou ela, com firmeza.

O livro de Porções de Tonks foi envolto por uma luz amarela e, com um barulho alto, várias páginas se rasgaram. Tonks tirou os olhos do peraminhou e arregalou-os para o livro.

"Que tal, Remo-chiiyu?"perguntou Kiroi, sorrindo.

"Acho...que você exagerou..."murmurou Remo.

Algum tempo depois, Tonks recolheu suas coisas e, por um instante, Remo achou que tivesse funcionado, porém, a metamorfomaga pousou seu material escolar ao lado de Remo e sentou-se.

"Remo...será que você poderia deixar eu dar uma olhada no seu livro?"perguntou ela. "O meu acabou de se rasgar sozinho, dá pra imaginar?"

Remo voltou os olhos cor de mel para encarar, penosamente, os azul-elétrico (pelo menos naquele dia) de Tonks.

"Nossa...que estranho..."falou ele, fingindo estar intrigado. "Você pode olhar sim, sem problemas."

"E será que você pode me ajudar?"perguntou Tonks. "Não estou conseguindo fazer o dever direito..."

"Claro, eu ajudo." o rapaz garantiu, ainda mais penosamente.

"Muito obrigada, Remo!"falou ela, sorrindo.

Alguns segundos se passaram enquanto Remo e Tonks se colocavam á fazer o dever. Ela não parava de disparar perguntas á Remo, que sempre as respondia, desanimadamente.

Foi quando um doce cheiro de lavanda invadiu as narinas do rapaz. Um cheiro muitíssimo agradável que o fazia pensar em muitas coisas boas. Seu cérebro, meio entorpecido, tentava imaginar de onde vinha aquele cheiro até que ele se deu conta de que só poderia vir de um lugar: de Tonks.

O mais discretamente que pode, Remo inspirou o ar próximo a nuca da garota e confirmou que aquele era mesmo o cheiro dela. Tal cheiro fez Remo ter uma vontade incontrolável de beijar-lhe a nuca e prolongar os beijos até os lábios...

"Remo John Lupin!"pensou ele, ferozmente. "Pare de pensar nesse tipo de coisa!"

Mas ele não conseguiu parar de pensar. Quando não era por causa do cheiro dela, esses pensamentos vinham por causa da voz suave e alegre dela, ou por causa de seus olhos brilhantes ou até por causa da luz que refletiam seus cabelos prateados e curtos.

"Acho que vou me deitar..."decidiu ele, cansado daquilo. "Pode me entrar o livro amanha."

Sem olhar novamente para Tonks, Remo subiu para o dormitório, com Kiroi esvoaçando acima de seu ombro.

I!I!I! I!I!I! I!I!I! I!I!I! I!I!I!I

Oieeee!

Perdões a demora novamente! Eu devia ter escrito isso há séculos...Mas ontem foi meu niver e...sabe como é, neh?

Mas esse foi capítulo mais longo que eu escrevi dessa fanfic! Nada mal, heim?

Próximo capítulo: Hogsmead!

Espero que sejam gostando!

Agradecimentos!

**Bebely Black: **Que bom que está achando divertida! Obrigada pela review!

**Flavinha Greeneye: **Hehe, com Sirius Black é assim: nenhuma mulher está segura xD Ah, sobre eu te add...vou tentar de novo, viu? Num deu certo mesmo? Thaaaaaanks!  
**Belle Aurore Potter: **Acho que já vi a Sugar, mas também não lembro o nome do anime...para fazer as fadinhas eu me inspirei em Mirmo Zibang (é, aquele treco que passava, nem sei se ainda passa, no CN.). Que bom que está gostando! Obrigada pela review!  
**Sabrina Bridkalview: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Sobre os caps maiores...é uma questão de paciência xD Se eu fosse escrever um capítulo maior do que esses, ia levar meses pra eu atualizar xD

**Lily Dany Potter: **É, eu to acabando com o Sirius nessa fanfic xD Mas abafa essa. Tiago é super! \o/ lovo ele também! Que bom que gostou! E muito obrigada pela review!

Bem, bejus, cheiros e queijos a todos

Até o próximo capítulo para dizermos juntos "KURI KURI MOSHIRU"!


	7. Moda de Akai

**Capítulo 7 – Moda de Akai**

A manhã seguinte 'amanheceu' gloriosa, pelo menos para Tiago. Ou talvez fosse o simples pensamento de que ele _finalmente_ iria sair com Lílian Evans que tornava essa manhã tão maravilhosa. Ele ergueu-se da cama com um salto, sentido que os "choques" de animação que percorriam seu corpo não o deixariam continuar deitado, e olhou para o travesseiro. Akai dormia serenamente, a boca entreaberta e o cabelo ruivo-rosado espalhado a sua volta. O grifinório não podia deixar de se sentir imensamente grato àquela fada, pois se não fosse por ela, ele não estaria realizando seu grande sonho (Ok, talvez seu verdadeiro sonho fosse ser auror, seguido de perto por jogar como apanhador do Motrose Magpies, mas isso não vem ao caso).  
Ele virou a cabeça para olhar a volta. O dormitório já estava vazio, a não ser por ele e Sirius. O rapaz, Tiago não pode deixar de notar, dormia meio encolhido na cama e murmurava coisas como "Não! Solte a Aoi, sua planta horrível!" ou "Você não me dá medo, sua samambaia super-desenvolvida!".

Tiago ia se vestir para tomar café, quando ouviu Akai erguer-se do travesseiro. Mal acordara, e já parecia ligada à 200 volts.

"Bom-dia, Tiago-Chiiya!"falou ela, energicamente.

"Bom-dia, Akai."sorriu Tiago. "Estou indo tomar café e..."

"Não!"a fada o interrompeu. " Não temos tempo pra isso!"

"O quê?"

"É! Temos que resolver como você vai para o encontro com Lílian Evans! Não se esqueça que vocês vão pra Hogsmead daqui a apenas uma hora e você tem pouco tempo!"

Tiago ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Mas Akai...eu não preciso de tanto tempo pra me arrumar..."

"Tiago-Chiiya, hoje não será um simples encontro!"a fada parecia-se extremamente com a Profª.McGonagal. "Você vai passar o dia com a garota que seu coração escolheu! Tem que ser mágico! Tem que ser maravilhoso!"

Depois disso, a fadinha começou a voar em círculos em volta de mesma, as mãos pousadas sobre o peito, enquanto dizia coisas que envolviam "rosas vermelhas", "violetas azuis" e "o amor verdadeiro".

"Akai...?"chamou Tiago, incerto.

"Ah, sim, perdão, Tiago-Chiiya!"a fada voltou-se novamente pra ele. "Então, vou fazer um café da manhã pra você comer aqui mesmo. Assim pouparemos tempo!"

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia..."Tiago começou. Ora, convenhamos, ele não imaginava como um ser de 15 centímetros ia preparar um ovo ou algo assim, principalmente dentro de um dormitório. Ele só podia imaginar a enérgica fadinha pondo fogo em tudo.

"Ah, sem problemas, Tiago-Chiiya!"garantiu ela, sorrindo. Agitou, então, as mãozinhas e falou. "Minaru Hikami no Akai!"

Um clarão rosa-avermelhado e um estampido depois: aparecera, sobre a cama de Tiago, um grande prato de panquecas.

"Valeu, Akai. Adoro panquecas." Falou o garoto, imaginando porque fora tão burro em pensar que Akai iria, de fato, preparar um café da manhã.

"Eu sei."falou a fada.

Tiago começou a comer as panquecas, sorrindo, sentindo um leve frio no estomago em imaginar-se passeando por Hogsmead de mãos dadas com Lílian, apesar de alguma coisa em sua consciência o alertasse de que as coisas provavelmente não seriam tão românticas, a julgar pelo fato de que a ruiva estava sendo _obrigada _a sair com ele.

Quando o rapaz terminou de comer as panquecas, Akai fez com que o prato desaparecesse com a mesma rapidez com a qual fizera aparecer e mandou Tiago levantar-se. Ele obedeceu, e a fada passou a voar em volta dele, como se analisasse.

"Okay...vamos tentar..." disse ela, finalmente, postando-se diante dele. "Karirarin Akai!"

Uma nuvem rubra envolveu Tiago e ele viu-se com uma combinação de roupas absolutamente diferente do pijama. Ele vestia uma blusa branca, sobreposta à outra, negra de mangas cumpridas, as calças eram largas e davam a sensação de que suas cuecas estavam completamente à mostra. Um boné virado ao contrário apertava sua cabeça, assim com um par de tênis All Star apertavam seu pés e seu pescoço pesava com a quantidade de cordões pendurados.

"E então?"sorriu Akai, animada.

"Akai...você ficou LOUCA?"Tiago quase berrou. "Eu não sou um Skeiter (N/A: sei lá como se chamam os caras que andando de skate xD)! Doido!"

Akai pareceu notar seu erro.

"Ah, foi mal...então..." ela concentrou-se e repetiu: "Karirarin Akai!"

Outra nuvem rubra envolveu Tiago e dessa vez ele viu-se vestindo um smoking preto, com gravata igualmente preta e uma cartola encaixada num ângulo pimpão em sua cabeça.

"Akai..." Tiago murmurou.

Mas a fada havia desatado a rir.

"Você parece um pingüim, Tiago-Chiiya!"

"Eu SEI!" o garoto disse, irritado.

"D-desculpe..." fada se recuperara de seu acesso, mas ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos. "Então... Karirarin Akai!"

Mais uma nuvem rubra e Tiago agora, vestia uma jaqueta de couro preta, uma calça igualmente negra muito justa e sapatos pretos. Sua visão fora escurecida por um par de óculos escuros e ele sentia o cabelo _arrumado_ em um topete.

"O que você fez com meu cabelo?"perguntou Tiago, desesperado, tocando as mechas duras de gel, enquanto Akari tinha outro acesso.

"Vou tentar de novo..."falou ela, ainda rindo. "Karirarin Akai!"

Essa foi a pior. Depois da nuvem rubra, Tiago sentiu-se, pela primeira vez na vida, um idiota completo. Ele usava um _vestidinho_ muito rodado, amarelo-claro, e cheio de babadinhos. Havia uma meia calça branca em suas pernas e sapatinhos pretos em seus pés. Um laçinho amarelinho estava encarrapitado em sua cabeça, para coroar todo o resto.

Dessa vez, Akai atirou-se com força na cama de Tiago e riu com tanto histerismo que parecia que estava em trabalho de parto. O grifinório demorou algum tempo pra ter uma reação, mas quando a teve...

"AKAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

Esse berro foi suficiente pra fazer Sirius acordar, sobressaltado:

"AAAAHHHH!" o garoto berrou, misturando seu grito ao do amigo. Ele olhou a volta, intrigado. "Onde está a samambaia carnívora e dançarina de can-can que..."

Ele parou de chofre ao ver Tiago. Ficou apenas ali, perplexo, o cabelo assanhado, olhando para o amigo. Até que finalmente o ultimo de seus neurônios pareceu digerir a visão e ele engasgou.

"Pontas...colega...eu pensei que você era afim da Evans!"falou ele, o rosto vermelho de tanto rir. "Eu nunca pensei que você...Ai, meu Merlin, espera só até o Aluado saber..."

Tiago, cujo rosto estava rubro de raiva e vergonha, disse:

"Não seja irracional, Almofadinhas. Isso é coisa da Akai. Você sabe muito bem que eu não sou gay!"

"É o que todos dizem!" Sirius conseguiu dizer, entre uma risada e outra.

"Almofadinhas!" ameaçou Tiago, começando a achar que o laçinho amarelo estava bloqueando seu cérebro.

"OK, OK..." falou o rapaz, ainda sorrindo largamente. "Eu paro, eu paro... O que estava tentando fazer?"

"Akai estava tentando me arrumar pro encontro com a Evans...mas até agora..." ele lançou um olhar furioso a fadinha que se recuperar e levantava vôo.

"Ah, desculpa, Tiago-Chiiya. Eu não resisti a fazer uma brincadeirinha..."falou ela, ainda corada pelas risadas. "Agora é sério..."

Tiago deu alguns passos pra trás, hesitante.

"Ah, não se preocupe!"falou ela. "Não vou errar dessa vez."

Tiago permitiu que ela fizesse a mágica. Dessa vez, após a nuvem vermelha, ele viu-se com uma camisa social branca, uma calça preta e sapatos comportados e lustros. Os cabelos, apesar de continuarem rebeldes, estavam mais bem arrumados e ele exalava um forte cheiro de perfume.

"Agora sim..." falou Tiago, sorrindo, e virou-se pra Sirius. "Que tal estou?"

Sirius o olhou de cima abaixo e falou, com uma sinceridade divertida.

"Se eu fosse uma garota, me apaixonaria por você." falou ele. "Mas graças a Merlin, não sou."

Tiago riu e agradeceu a Akai.

"Bem, agora, vamos lá!"falou a fadinha, voando na frente dele até a porta do dormitório.

"É isso aí..."falou Tiago. "Te vejo depois, Almofadinhas."

Ele saiu do dormitório, com Akai em seu ombro, a sensação de que algo bom estava para acontecer não saí de seu pensamento.

I!I! I!I! I!I! I!I! I!I! I!I!I

Ai, não me apedrejem! Desculpem pela demora! Mas...a vida anda tão complicada...Bem, mas esse capítulo valeu a pena, né?  
Eu sei que eu disse que ia ser de Hogsmead, mas eu tive essa idéia de repente e resolvi por um capítulo só pra ela xD Achei bem divertido.  
Espero que tenham gostado!

Agradecimentos:  
**ArthurCadarn/Lemon:** Obrigada! Que bom que está gostando!

**Isabelle Potter Demonangels**: Obrigada pelo feliz aniversário xD Hihi, é, eu planejava Tonks x Lupin claro só mais pra lá, mas agora já foi. Espero que tenha gostado!

**Bebely Black: **Hihihi, Lupin/Tonks 4eeeevah! xD Obrigada pela review! E que bom que está gostando!

Então é´so!  
To animada, então o próximo capítulo não deve demorar a sair!  
Até o próximo capítulo para dizermos juntos "KURI KURI MOSHIRU"!


End file.
